This patent document relates generally to memory caching techniques and systems. Computer systems can include one or more processors to execute programs and memory such as random access memory (RAM) to store data associated with the programs. A program can include load instructions to read data from memory and store instructions to write data to memory. If a cache does not have the requested data, a cache miss occurs and the system has to access data from another memory such as a different layer of cache or, worse, from main memory. Some computer systems can employ techniques such as cache prefetching or cache pre-warming.